091416-The Benefactor
LL: As you're heading down the hallway, away from elle's room, a teal blooded troll approaches you. "Master Deloom?" CC: Whoa! 'Master Deloom'...He could get used to that. "Yes?" He stops for the teal blood. LL: The tealblood bows. "I am Trevor, I've been assigned as your new manservant. The Regent has requested that I take you to your rooms for a bath, then have you join him for a private meeting before dinner, if that is permissable?" CC: "O-of course, he has my thanks. Lead the way, we mustn't keep him waiting." LL: Trevor leads you to a bedroom in the next wing over from Elle's. If you had to guess, your rooms probably share a wall. Servants are already bustling in, filling a bath. "I took the liberty of having new clothing to reflect your station prepared. Will you require my assistance with the bath or would you prefer to handle that yourself? LL: " CC: "I-I can bathe myself, thank you." He wastes no time undressing for his bath, not too concerned with modesty. "Would you kindly show me what you've prepared?" LL: Trevor averts his eyes politely, instead opening up a large armoire. A wide collection of clothing, in the appropriate color, and of the latest fashions, has been neatly hung in a line. "I've selected a little bit of everything. Once I know what your tastes tend towards we can have more made that you would like. Are you prepared to discuss the matter of your mother's estates while you bathe, or wo LL: uld you prefer to wait?" CC: He slides into the tub. "That. That can wait until I'm finished." He eyes the wardrobe prepared for him. "You have good taste." LL: "I do my best, Master Deloom. You have been gone some time, and as you were not yet recognized in your priveleged position before you left, you may have some questions?" CC: "All I have to ask is what's changed in the time I've been gone? It's been roughly a ye-er, a little over half a sweep. As well as if there are things I must know to go along with my new status." LL: "The attacks from both the human terrorists and the Lawmaker's rebellion have gotten worse. While the humans are easy enough to police via the Yggdrasil bridge, Castle Calier has begun making more and more impertinent strikes. It is not long before they begin moving towards the Imperial Palace itself. Just last month they dropped two hundred troops near your mother's hive at the edge of the basin. LL: " LL: "As for your responsibilities, along with seeing to the needs of your vassals along the coast, which has been managed effectively for years by your late mother's steward, you are also the executor of those estates which were left to your sister. I should warn you that the steward has spent some of your coin defending them, as the Lawmaker has been trying to press his claim as Lady Eiyrah's 'guardi LL: an' to collect the wealth therein." LL: "You, of course, also have responsibilities here at court, as you have been named a captain of the Imperial Guard. That is, of course, a symbolic position, merely to give you more authority to do whatever secretive tasks the Regent or the Empress assign you." LL: "Other than that, there will be some expectation as to your betrothal with Miss Felling, but that is not strictly speaking, one of your responsibilities." CC: He's quiet as he bathes, musing over the information being given to him...that's a lot of stuff this troll is saying. He'll learn to adjust, he hopes. "I plan to acclimate to my roles quickly. Have my mother's steward get in touch with me so that I may get caught up. The humans should calm with their princess in our walls now. And I'll, personally, teach Calier not to poke his nose in family matters if I must. What are these expectations regarding my betrothal?" LL: "I will send a missive to your steward at once. As far as your betrothal, while it is not required, custom dictates that you will at least make an attempt to woo the young lady. Even if you don't truly feel anything resembling flushed feelings toward her, an amicable arrangement is always easier than being trapped with your kismesis." LL: Trevor rifles through the armoire. "Perhaps we should start simply, hmm? I understand this evening's dinner is supposed to be a relaxed affair, so you would not wish to be overdressed." CC: "I'll be sure to treat her well, she's a sweet girl." He rises from the tub, moving to dry himself off. "I'll wear what you think is best. Even if only for appearances sake, what must I do for the court as captain of the Imperial Guard? Do I have troops under my command?" LL: "The position merely entitles you to be armed in the Imperial Palace, both on the grounds and in the presence of the Empress. It also entitles you to hold cabinet positions. You're not the only captain, mind, there are quite a few. It is... a sign of respect, more than anything. As far as troops, you have them, but they are part of your Deloom inheritance, not your position at court. They are curr LL: ently defending your sisters property, other than a small squad that my father took the liberty of sending to assess Miss Felling's dowry estates." CC: "I see." He's dressing himself now. "Have the current commanding officer contact me. I may make arrangements to see them for myself soon, organize a counter attack on Calier's rabble." CC: "Thank your father for me for seeing to that of my betrothed as well." LL: "You'll have plenty of opportunity to thank him when he arrives, Master Deloom. My father is your steward, and we are both proud to have served your family for generations." Trevor assists with a few of the more miniscule buttons, and affixes a few medals to your chest. "Is there anything else before we depart?" CC: "Only that I must thank you personally. You're already serving me very well." He pats the servant on the back. "Now let us be off, my 'father in law' awaits." He starts towards the door. LL: Trevor leads the way towards a more secluded wing. The servants are busy, going room to room, disappearing behind locked doors. At the end of the hall, Trevor raps on a door. "Master Deloom to see the Regent." LL: The doors open almost immediately, and an unfamiliar jadeblood curtseys. "He's taking the air on the veranda. This way." CC: He follows the jadeblood in. LL: The two of you are lead to a small veranda, where the Autocrat is going over a number of reports and maps, the papers held down by colorful stones. "Aah, Daiyne. I was hoping you'd have time for me." He smiles widely. "Trevor, thank you for seeing to him. Would you tell Casper to bring us some brandy?" LL: Trevor bows, and turns to you. "Will you require anything else of me, Master Deloom?" CC: "No, thank you." He turns from Trevor to Nyarla. "You wished to see me, Nyarla?" LL: Nyarla nods. "I wished to discuss the ongoing aggressions, both with the human terrorists, and Castle Calier." LL: A rustblood appears, setting down a tray, and pouring a small bit of brandy into a glass for each of you, then leaving the bottle on the table between you. Nyarla waves him away. CC: "What about them, sir? I believe the humans may settle down if Tutu makes a public appearance and apology. Calier...I'm unsure of how to handle him just yet." LL: "Carter has already released a video, saying that Tutu has been captured, and will say whatever she must to save her own life." CC: "We could play his propaganda game. Carter wished to use her betrothal to further his message. We could let them marry and appear happy. Use that happiness to further better own image. Bring them to doubt." LL: Nyarla nods. "I suppose that's the best idea we've got so far." He sips the brandy, lost in thought. CC: He reaches for his own glass, taking a small sip. "But then there's the matter of Castle Calier. I've been informed he's made attempts on my sister's estates, claiming to be her guardian." LL: "Yes. He only managed to grab your sister as your mother had kept her birth a secret from me. Otherwise we'd have spared extra troops to protect her, since we couldn't hide her in an orphanage like you." CC: "He abducted her, but why?" CC: "I don't imagine my family has the best reputation among trolls like himself. Unless he seeks to use our reputation for ferocity against the Empire..." LL: "Got it in one. The Delooms are one of the oldest, if most terrifying, blueblood families." CC: "I plan to live up to that standard. I'll not have him 'using' my family name to his own ends. I've already told Trevor to begin arrangements for contact with my mother's forces. Calier will take no more from us if I can help it." LL: Nyarla smiles. "That's good to hear. I always worry about that, among other things." He drums his finger on the table, glancing down at the papers. "I worry for the Empire, Daiyne." CC: "What worries you?" He takes another sip of the brandy, resisting the urge to make a face at the taste of the drink. LL: Nyarla looks back at the room, making sure the two of you are alone, not even servants. "The Empress." He says, tiredly, taking another sip. CC: He seems surprised, both eyebrows raised. "What about the Empress?" LL: "You may have noticed that she doesn't do much herself. She spends all of her time..." He swallows. "I'm sorry. I am very loyal, and it is hard to speak ill of her." LL: "Can you assure me what is said will stay between us?" CC: "Of course, sir. You've given me everything. You deserve to speak freely about her if you must." LL: Nyarla waves his hand. "I have merely restored to you what was yours by right in the first place." He fills his brandy glass, and drinks more. "The Empress has no care for politics, or the Empire. She spends all of her time using her gifts, the mental powers that are the birthright of the trolls, to control others in the palace for her... lascivious desires." CC: He finishes his glass and sets it aside. Already beginning to feel the effects, he hadn't actually drank before. "She...She does what?" It's a hoarse whisper. It'd have been a yell were they not attempting secrecy. LL: "I am sorry, I admit, but it's part of why I pushed Elle on you. You're the only one I think who can protect her, since I must focus on protecting the Empire." CC: "Oh...Of course. I'll keep her safe." LL: Nyarla sighs. "I'm sorry. I should not be burdening you like this." CC: "It's quite alright, really. With my new status, I should be prepared for such things. Now I'm better able to protect Elle. You've only better prepared me." LL: Nyarla sighs. "I don't know what to do. For now, she's content to just control people like puppets. What would happen if she started altering their memories? I know she can do it. I've seen her do it. She's..." LL: Nyarla looks sick. "Her mother is rolling in her grave, and I don't know that I can ever forgive Thalya for killing her." CC: He's leaning forward. It's as if he's being told a horror story around a campfire. "No...no no no." It's a breathless whisper. LL: "You can't tell anyone. There are no other Tyrians. Thalya's made sure of that. Once, when I tried to gainsay her... she made me watch her eat our..." His hand grips the edge of the table, tightly, his knuckles white. CC: "Yo-you don't have to continue...I...I get it. I won't repeat a word of this to anyone." LL: "I have been able to keep her distracted for a while now. I am afraid, though. What happens if she decides meddling in the stability of our realm is her next new fun hobby?" CC: "But the realm isn't even stable yet. Between humans and Calier we-...We will manage. We have to, for everyone's sake." LL: "That's my point. I suppose what I'm asking is... If I have to take drastic measures, will you help me?" CC: He nods sharply. "Yes sir." LL: Nyarla visibly relaxes. "I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me, Daiyne. If there is anything I can do for you, just ask. If it's within my power, I will move mountains to make it so." CC: "Think nothing of it. This is for the good of the realm." LL: "Well, onto happier news then?" He refills his brandy glass, and offers to fill yours. CC: He nods. LL: While filling the glass, the Regent continues. "We have found a way into Castle Calier. Since it will only work once, we thought to save it for you, so you could take in a small extraction team, and get your sister. However, we were wondering..." Nyarla's face is a smirk. "If you'd be willing to extract another young lady as well." CC: He raises an eyebrow at there being a second target. "Who am I looking for?" LL: "Calier's only child. A daughter, Imogen. According to my... benefactor, she is the only reason that entire castle stays afloat. It has to do with her powers." CC: "I see..." He rubs his chin with one hand, reaching for the glass with the other. "This is excellent. Not only can we board his flying fortress, but we have the means to ground him as well. We'll be able to end his threat." He takes a drink. "Who will be assigned to my extraction team?" LL: "That's up to you, actually. There are a few worthy candidates, and I encourage you to get to know the others around the palace. Hopefully you can find someone." LL: "Worst case scenario, you can take your soldiers, of course." He laughs. "My benefactor would like to meet you, by the way. Would you be interested?" CC: "I'm sure I can find some capable candidates." He makes another surprised face at the offer of meeting the Autocrat's 'benefactor'. "I would, certainly." LL: "It's settled then, come with me." LL: The Regent stands, and beckons you to follow. CC: He rises, leaving his by now emptied glass on the table to follow the Regent. LL: The Regent walks to a painting of a plant with softly glowing white flowers, and tugs gently on the frame. The whole wall comes open, revealing a stairway going up. "This way." CC: He follows dilligently, amazed by the glowing flowers and again by the hidden stairway. Wasting no time, he follows up it. LL: The spiral stairway leads up to the top of a high tower, where you find yourself in a large, wall-less room, the ceiling only supported by pillars. You have a breathtaking view of the Imperial Basin on all sides. In the room, is a large marble sculpture of a naked woman reclining on a chaise lounge. The woman has no hair, or horns, just long, pointed ears. To your surprise, Nyarla begins speaking LL: to the sculpture. "Good Afternoon, Scarlet." CC: He remains silent, taking in all of the surroundings. He snapped to attention when Nyarla spoke, confused that he was speaking to a statue. LL: All is made clear, when the woman on the lounge opens her eyes. They're large, and completely pink, much like the Heiress's. She giggles. "Nyarla, is this that promising boy you've told me about?" CC: He's taken aback when she speaks. Then catches himself staring into the large pink eyes. What was she? What was the Heiress? LL: "Oh, Nyarla, he looks confused." She places her hand on her hip, near a wicked looking scar, that you had thought was an imperfection in the marble. LL: Nyarla chuckles. "This is Scarlet. She's both the Heiress, and Imogen Calier's Aunt." CC: He bows. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madame." LL: Scarlet giggles. "Please, don't bow to me. I'm just a lonely old woman, waiting for someone to avenge me, and playing fairy godmother to the worthy. And from the tales of your exploits, you are more than worthy, Daiyne Deloom." CC: "Your praise honors me." LL: She giggles. "I must admit my gifts are limited, but I can do some small manner of magic. Is there something you wish for?" CC: He takes a moment to think. "I...Apologies, but I do not know. I've obtained status, land, wealth, and followers. What more could I want for? Any further such gifts are just power for power's sake." LL: "Yes, you have power, but what about love?" CC: "...Love...? I...that, I do not have. I have love for family and friends, but I'm yet to feel...lover's love." CC: "I always assumed it would come given time." LL: Scarlet looks out at the Basin, and you see Castle Calier in the distance, in the sky. "You don't have much time, I'm afraid. These worlds will end not long from now, a sweep or two at most. The plan to help everyone escape is almost finished, but we are on the razor's edge. I will give you what comfort I can, before you must engage in the Great Game." CC: He follows her line of sight, glaring at the floating castle. "...Great Game?" LL: "It is the only way we can save your people. It is... complicated to explain, but when it begins, I will help you. So, I will make my offer more clear. Would you like to have these few happy years with your betrothed, before the Game commences?" CC: He looks back to her. "..." He looks down, musing over the choice presented to him. He'd know what he was missing out on and he could better make Elle happy. He looks back to her again. "Yes, please." LL: Scarlet motions her hand toward a small box on a side table. "Bring it to me. I can't move since the Huntress paralyzed me." CC: He deftly moves to the box specified, bringing it to Scarlet's side. LL: She takes it, and sets it on her lap. Inside are a number of dried herbs. She carefully piles pinches of a few different herbs on a small piece of tissue paper, then folds it up. "After dinner tonight, invite her to have tea with you, alone. Make the tea with this. Your next few years will be blissful, and you will know nothing but success in your endeavors." CC: He looks curiously at the herbs, accepting them as offered. "I shall." CC: "Thank you for your gift." LL: "Come see me any time, Daiyne. My door is always open for you." She smiles at Nyarla, and offers him a pinch of an herb. CC: "I appreciate any aid you would give, Miss Scarlet. It's been a pleasure meeting you." LL: She smiles. "The pleasure is mine. Now, I'm going to take a nap. Seize the world, Daiyne. It is, after all, your birthright." Her eyes settle closed, and she goes still. CC: He absorbs her words, smiling back at her before turning to Nyarla as he walks towards the exit. "Thanks for bringing me to meet with her. This was really something." LL: Nyarla leads you back down the stairs, and you're suprised to find another Nyarla heading up. "What's going on?" CC: "...Nyarla?" LL: "It's the Empress," the other responds, his face worried. "She and the Carnifex's son have been kidnapped by the Huntress." LL: The Regent inhales roughly. "We can't let anyone know, not yet. There would be riots in the streets." CC: "WHAT? We have to go after them." He switches into warrior mode. LL: "We will," Nyarla says. "But not right this minute. We need to keep up appearances. Do what Scarlet told you. Act like nothing is wrong. Enjoy your evening with Elle. We'll spend tonight gathering information, and tomorrow morning you will leave on a 'diplomatic mission'. Understand?" CC: "Er, yes sir. I won't let you down." LL: "I know you won't. Go get some rest. I expect tonight will be an exciting evening." CC: "I...I think so too." He leaves Nyarla...and Nyarla to return to his room and stew over all that's just occured. What the fresh hell has he entered into? Category:Dain Category:Autocrat Category:Scarlet